


«Würde Mich Freuen, Wenn Marco Kommt»

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«sarei felice se Marco venisse al Bayern!» - Mario Götze</p>
            </blockquote>





	«Würde Mich Freuen, Wenn Marco Kommt»

**Author's Note:**

> la storia si basa su un articolo uscito sulla BILD prima della sfida Bayern vs Borussia del 1 novembre scorso. Di questo articolo, in tedesco, ho trovato alcuni brani tradotti in inglese... questo per dire che per riportare il tutto in italiano, in alcuni casi ho dovuto utilizzare un traduttore online (non conoscendo il tedesco) e quindi anche se il succo del discorso è quello riportato nella storia, non è detto che sia proprio uguale all'originale.  
> Mario si espone e chiama l'amico al Bayern... tante squadre lo stanno cercando, molte voci, molte illazioni, molte notizie spazzatura... che il buon Marco ha cercato di mettere a tacere dicendo di recente che in troppi stanno parlando del suo futuro e che in questo momento a lui interessa solo il Borussia Dortmund ed a risalire le posizioni in Bundesliga.  
> Rimarrà al Borussia? Andrà via? Nessuno lo sa... anche se l'autore dell'articolo della BILD è sicuro che i due amici presto saranno di nuovo insieme.

_ immagine pubblicata su twitter.com _

28 ottobre 2014, aeroporto di Monaco. «I passeggeri del volo LH 2066 per Amburgo delle ore 10 sono pregati di presentarsi al Gate 7» la testa che si solleva verso l'alto, le cuffie posizionate a coprire le orecchie con la musica che lo rilassa in quei momenti di attesa, in un angolo riesce ad inquadrare l'altoparlante da dove fuoriesce la voce che squillante arriva ovattata alle sue orecchie. Si era subito accorto che il posto trovato non era dei migliori, con quegli annunci pressocchè continui... ma di posti liberi non ce n'erano molti, la voglia di rialzarsi per andarne a cercare uno migliore l'aveva abbandonato e le cuffie sono sembrate la soluzione ideale. Un attimo di pausa e poi di nuovo «i passeggeri del volo LH 2066 per Amburgo delle ore 10 sono pregati di presentarsi al Gate 7». La sua attenzione viene però attirata da una mano poggiata sul braccio, la testa che si volta alla sua sinistra... «è il nostro volo, Mario». Il polacco, nuovo acquisto del Bayern targato Pep Guardiola... il famosissimo e tanto desiderato Robert Lewandowski, che già dalla scorsa stagione sarebbe dovuto arrivare a Monaco, una nuova avventura, la possibilità di vincere tutto quello che è possibile vincere... nessun rivale in Germania, pochi nel mondo... non è occorso molto tempo a Robert per decidere, la testa contro il cuore, in questi casi vince sempre la testa, ma il presidente del Borussia Dortmund gli ha chiesto di rispettare il contratto, un altro anno... ha tentennato, sperava che di fronte ad un'offerta economica abbastanza vantaggiosa il Borussia lo avrebbe lasciato andare, anche perchè portandolo a fine contratto sapevano che non avrebbero ricevuto neanche un euro... il Borussia Dortmund, la squadra che l'ha lanciato, che l'ha valorizzato, che lo ha trasformato in un top player... e Jurgen Klopp che dopo Mario si è visto scappare da sotto il naso anche lui. Si pensava e lo si pensa ancora adesso che far rimanere un giocatore contro la propria volontà non sia mai la soluzione ideale... ma Robert è un professionista serio, l'impegno c'è sempre stato... il Borussia Dortmund purtroppo oltre alla Supercoppa di Germania non vince altro ed il giorno del commiato è un giorno triste per chi ha i colori gialloneri nel cuore... i tifosi presenti al Signal Iduna Park, prima della partita, l'ultima partita di Lewa con il BVB, i saluti... i grandi applausi e gli occhi di Robert che brillano... una grande ovazione, un solo nome, “ **LEWANDOWSKI LEWANDOWSKI LEWANDOWSKI** ”, non è umanamente possibile pensare di poter resistere a 80.000 persone che gridano nello stesso momento, all'unisono, la stessa cosa, 80.000 persone un solo coro, un solo grido d'amore che Robert conserva gelosamente nel suo cuore. Mario solleva leggermente le cuffie, quel tanto che basta per capire cosa Robert stia cercando di dirgli... _il nostro volo... ok..._ «ok Robert, eccomi». Gli impegni si susseguono, uno dietro l'altro, non c'è un attimo di respiro, ci sono alcuni infortunati ma la rosa è ampia e per Pep Guardiola non ci sono grossi problemi per preparare la gara dei sedicesimi di finale di DFB Pokal... la Coppa di Germania.

Un piccolo sforzo per sollevare la schiena, si guarda intorno mentre osserva i suoi compagni che in religioso silenzio si avvicinano al Gate 7 dove una hostess della Lufthansa sta ritirando i biglietti, controllando i documenti e permettendo ai passeggeri di entrare nel lungo tunnel che li porterà dentro l'aereo. _Potrebbe essere una nostra fan... magari ci conosce per nome e cognome e non ci sarebbe neanche bisogno di controllare i documenti... o magari invece di calcio non ci capisce nulla..._ i pensieri di Mario, mentre legge un messaggio ricevuto sull'iPhone e si mette in fila dietro gli altri, la schiena di Robert davanti e qualcuno che lo sta importunando da dietro... allungando le mani con leggeri schiaffetti sul collo... Mario stringe le spalle, ruota leggermente la testa, la pelle color ebano di David, il mento appoggiato sopra la sua spalla destra, il contatto tra i corpi, il sorriso dei due amici, che senza dire nulla si lanciano un'occhiata... con David che si mette a ridere... facendo segno a Mario di guardare davanti... la hostess davanti a lui, la mano protesa verso il giocatore in attesa che le mostri il biglietto ed il documento. Mario ha un attimo di tentennamento... non pensava di trovarsi in cima alla fila... ma si riprende subito, ecco che consegna quanto richiesto anche se la hostess restituisce il documento a Mario senza aprirlo e controllarlo... «è un piacere averla con noi Mr. Götze» un bel sorriso accogliente al quale Mario risponde con un gesto della testa, difficile riuscire ad imbarazzare il giovane eroe della finale del Maracanà, ma non impossibile. I giocatori sempre in fila indiana, attraversano il tunnel che li sta conducendo dentro l'aereo... è una mattina di fine ottobre abbastanza fredda ed è proprio durante la percorrenza del tunnel, lontano dal riscaldamento dell'aeroporto che se ne rendono conto. Mario chiude il giacchetto con la zip, si sistema meglio la berretta di lana... all'ingresso dell'aereo ci sono due hostess che li stanno accogliendo, facendosi mostrare il biglietto in modo da poter indicare dove si trovi il posto assegnato. Sul lato sinistro un piccolo tavolino su cui sono poggiati tutta una serie di giornali, di vario tipo, in varie lingue... è quasi il turno di Mario di entrare, sta per afferrare la copia del Kicker quando il suo occhio si posa sull'edizione della Bild, in prima pagina, in alto, la presentazione di un articolo che i lettori potranno trovare all'interno. Un'immagine... una scritta... che non può non attirare l'attenzione di Mario...

  _immagine © Bild_

 

Samstag sind sie Gegner – nächste Saison wieder vereint?

“ **MARIO GÖTZE UND MARCO REUS** ”

BILD erklärt ihre Freundschaft

Mario sta avanzando lentamente verso la parte centrale dell'aereo, dove si dovrebbe trovare il suo posto, mentre cammina passo dopo passo, il suo sguardo è sempre fisso su quell'immagine... una serie di foto, Mario e Marco seduti nella zona di transito tra un vagone e l'altro di un treno, mentre stanno facendo colazione, direzione Berlino, un concerto... un fine partita del Borussia Dortmund, Marco e Mario abbracciati, mentre ridono felici... e Mario sospira... la foto di Mario mentre tiene in bella mostra la maglia di Marco, prato del Maracanà, dopo la finale vittoriosa contro l'Argentina, il gol vittoria che ha consacrato la Germania campione del mondo per la quarta volta... Mario... l'eroe del Maracanà, il giovane eroe di Memmingen mentre rende onore all'amico che ha visto svanire il sogno mondiale proprio la sera prima della partenza per il Brasile... _Marco..._ ed un prolungato brivido scorre per tutta la lunghezza della sua colonna vertebrale... _oh Marco..._ e sospira di nuovo, mentre da dietro David sta cercando di farlo muovere... ha bloccato la fila... «Mario, dai... muoviti...» e Mario che riprende a camminare... trova il suo posto al finestrino e si mette a sedere... allaccia la cintura, si appoggia allo schienale e continua a guardare quell'immagine... e quella scritta...

“Sabato saranno avversari e la prossima stagione?” il programma della Bundesliga per la decima giornata, la prima del mese di novembre, è la classica... la partita delle partite, ancora più importante da quando Mario si è trasferito al Bayern, raggiunto poi da Robert l'anno successivo. Bayern Monaco vs Borussia Dortmund... all'Allianz Arena di Monaco, una sfida che non sembra arrivare nel momento migliore, almeno per i gialloneri di Dortmund... 7 punti in 9 partite, la squadra galleggia un punto sopra la zona retrocessione... un'incredibile sequenza di sconfitte che non sembra voler finire... l'ultimo punto realizzato con il pareggio casalingo per 2 a 2 contro lo Stoccarda... il 24 settembre, più di un mese fa... poi solo sconfitte, 2 a 1 nel derby contro lo Schalke 04, quella interna contro l'Amburgo per 1 a 0, quindi con la neopromossa Colonia per 2 a 1, nella partita che ha segnato il rientro in campo di Marco dopo il nuovo infortunio patito in nazionale contro la Scozia ed infine pure l'Hannover 96 ha fatto sua l'intera posta espugnando di nuovo il Signal Iduna Park che ormai e' diventato terra di conquista... 1 a 0 il risultato finale... neanche Mister Klopp riesce a trovare il bandolo della matassa, non è più possibile tirare in ballo gli infortunati, perchè molti sono rientrati... ed ecco la sfida con i rossi di Baviera... l'aereo si solleva dalla pista, prendendo quota e orientando il muso verso nord... direzione Amburgo... Mario si sistema meglio, apre il giornale alla sezione dello sport, cercando l'articolo completo... e comincia a leggerlo...

 

_Questa amicizia va oltre il mondo del pallone_

_Hanno giocato insieme nel Borussia Dortmund ed in nazionale e sono più che semplici compagni di squadra: Mario Götze (22) e Marco Reus (25)._

_Le due superstar si conoscono da cinque anni. Hanno gli stessi gusti in fatto di musica, trascorrono molto tempo insieme e la Bild vi svela l'amicizia tra Mario Götze e Marco Reus._

Mario prende l'iPhone... compone un messaggio e lo invia...

 

_**Mario:** _

_compra l'edizione odierna della BILD... parlano di noi :*_

_buona fortuna per stasera ;)_

 

_**Marco:** _

_grazie Sunny... ci sentiamo più tardi ;)_

 

Mario tutto soddisfatto infila l'iPhone dentro la tasca del giacchetto e si immerge di nuovo nella lettura dell'articolo...

Il segnale dell'arrivo del messaggino lo aveva svegliato da quel torpore, non ha più sonno come qualche ora fa ma non ha neanche tutta questa voglia di alzarsi... la partita è in serata, probabilmente nel primo pomeriggio una piccola rifinitura in campo... e prima? Ozio! Ecco la parola giusta... ma poi quel segnale, la consapevolezza, non la certezza, che sarebbe potuto essere un messaggio di Mario... e così... ha cercato di aprire gli occhi, solo uno ha risposto, il sinistro... _forse perchè sono mancino???_ ma poi anche il destro, per solidarietà si è aperto... accanto a lui il vuoto... _ma ho dormito da solo stanotte?_ Il lenzuolo ed il cuscino sgualciti gli confermano però che qualcuno c'era nel letto insieme a lui... un attimo di titubanza... ma proprio un attimo, una frazione di secondo... _Mario non può essere..._ deluso dalla conclusione del suo ragionamento, mentre alcune note di una canzone provenienti dal bagno, qualcuno che sta cantando, anche se le pareti e l'acqua che scorre, non fanno capire a Marco di che canzone si tratti... e se il cantante improvvisato sia stonato o meno... e Marco sorride... si solleva, raggiunto l'iPhone, scopre con piacere che si tratta proprio di un messaggino di Mario... lo legge... _chissà cosa avranno scritto su me e Mario..._ una grande curiosità lo sta attanagliando... mentre la porta del bagno si apre, ma quelle che sembravano parole di una canzone romantica si sono trasformate in una specie di scioglilingua... soprattutto per Marco che di francese ne conosce solo alcune, _merci, au-revoir, Paris..._ e qualche altra che non sarebbe carino ripetere in questo momento... che Pierre si è lasciato sfuggire in qualche occasione, a meno che non fossero italiane... per quelle inglesi Marco è abbastanza aggiornato ed a volte capita che per scherzare i due amici se ne lancino una dietro l'altra... Pierre esce, un piccolo asciugamano intorno alla vita nel tentativo, vano, di coprirsi, mentre agitando una mano, con l'altra tiene l'iPhone all'orecchio... sta discutendo abbastanza animatamente... le parole che si susseguono, senza interruzioni... l'attenzione di Marco che viene catturata... _ma respirerà ogni tanto?_ E lo segue, mentre l'amico sta girando per la stanza, i piedi nudi a contatto con la moquette... la pelle ancora non completamente asciutta, le gocce che scendono a velocità sostenuta, fino a quando non terminano la loro corsa per terra... Marco ha appena spedito la risposta al messaggio di Mario e poi si sistema meglio il cuscino, appoggiandosi totalmente, la coperta che gli arriva alla vita, qualche raggio di sole che attraversato il vetro della finestra, riesce ad evitare la tenda che rende ancora l'oscurità padrona nella stanza... solo la luce dell'abat-jour di Pierre a contrastarla un poco... il ragazzo del Gabon si avvicina alle tende e con un movimento repentino ne afferra un lembo e tira nella direzione opposta, aprendola... un'ondata investe la stanza e adesso la luce dell'abat-jour neanche si nota più... i raggi di sole colpiscono il corpo di Marco riscaldandolo e facendogli assaporare ancora di più quei momenti di ozio... l'oscurità scomparsa all'improvviso, Pierre che guarda fuori dalla finestra, sempre gesticolando, ma dal tono Marco capisce che, anche se prima forse era arrabbiato, adesso non lo è più... ma quello che in questo momento attira la sua attenzione e non potrebbe essere altrimenti è la schiena di Pierre... e dire che in un primo momento non sembrava molto entusiasta all'idea di farsi un tatuaggio... anche se tra i due ragazzi c'è completa sintonia e non manca occasione che reciprocamente si facciano dei favori, se non altro perchè è l'altro che li chiede e quindi senza pensarci troppo su... Marco ha una vera e propria ossessione per i tatuaggi, anche perchè ha trovato un tatuatore molto bravo... e quel disegno che impreziosisce la schiena di Pierre ne è la prova...

_ immagine pubblicata su twitter.com _

Pierre chiude la conversazione e lancia l'iPhone sul letto... poi alza lo sguardo e vede Marco, sorride... quasi quasi scusandosi perchè quel lancio, un metro più in là o più in qua, dipende da quale punto della stanza lo si guardi, avrebbe potuto colpire il biondo... _«bonjour Marco»_ un paio di parole solamente, e “bonjour” è un'altra di quelle francesi che conosce... Marco risponde con un altro sorriso, mentre Pierre si avvicina alla poltrona dove aveva lasciato alcuni indumenti prima di andare a fare la doccia... con un movimento preciso e naturale si sgancia l'asciugamano dalla vita, il quale con naturalezza e quasi quasi pure con eleganza si abbandona su se stesso per poi ricadere sulla moquette lasciando il ragazzo del Gabon completamente nudo. Allunga la mano destra, afferra un paio di IceMoon underwear e poi si gira per infilarseli... Marco conosce Pierre da un paio d'anni, ormai lo conosce pure bene... e quindi non dovrebbe essere un problema per lui vederlo come mamma lo ha fatto... quella mattina però non si sa come, non si sa perchè, il suo sguardo è andato... anche se solo per pochi istanti? Beh... è andato lì... ed allora ecco che alcune domande sorgono spontanee come dei bei porcini del bosco dopo una nottata di pioggia... Pierre non è proprio di colore, è mulatto... non è scuro come Adrian... ma condivide con lui quello che per qualcuno potrebbe essere un dono, per altri meno... non sa se è un fatto provato, se è una coincidenza, se è un caso e che alla fine non c'entri nulla con il colore della pelle... e non è che poi ne sia ossessionato... e quindi quando Pierre si accorge di essere sotto osservazione, fissa lo sguardo su Marco ed il biondo quando a sua volta capisce di essere stato scoperto, cambia colore e quella pelle così chiara del viso si trasforma in un pallido ma deciso rossore.

Ormai per la colazione non hanno più speranza, troppo tardi per presentarsi in cucina... che in questo momento sarà tutta indaffarata per organizzare e prepararsi al pranzo, visto che mancano poco più di due ore... il Marco che oziava sul letto è ormai un ricordo, si è alzato, ha passato pochi minuti sotto la doccia calda... di solito gli piace passarci più tempo ma ormai quella frase gli è entrata in testa e più passa il tempo e più aumenta la curiosità... deve avere una copia della BILD, _devo assolutamente trovarne una... cosa avranno scritto su me e Mario?_ La frase... qualche timore che il giornalista si sia avventurato in qualche ipotesi fantascientifica... non sarebbe la prima volta che vengono scritte delle inesattezze su di loro, chiamiamole così... ed a Marco non piace neanche quando qualcuno voglia insinuare che dietro quella che loro chiamano amicizia ci possa essere invece qualcosa di più profondo... ma un'amicizia, una vera amicizia... non è già qualcosa di veramente profondo??? «Pierre usciamo a mangiare qualcosa? Che devo pure passare all'edicola a comprare il giornale» un mix di lingue e gesti, i due amici si parlano principalmente in inglese, anche se Pierre sta facendo dei progressi per quanto riguarda il tedesco... invece per Marco ci sono le solite parole di francese... _merci, au-revoir, Paris..._ e pure _bonjour..._ il ragazzo del Gabon accetta con entusiasmo l'idea... il pranzo è ancora lontano ed i loro stomaci stanno palesemente protestando...

Si apre la porta della hall dell'albergo, Marco esce, trascinandosi dietro Pierre... deve cercare un'edicola... la BILD...

 

_Il miglior esempio della loro eccezionale amicizia: l'autore del gol Mario Götze nell'ora del suo più grande trionfo dopo la finale dei Campionati del Mondo pensa al suo amico Marco Reus. Durante la celebrazione della vittoria, mostrando la maglia di Reus nello stadio del Maracanà fa sentire la propria vicinanza all'amico._

 

_ immagine pubblicata da german-national-team su tumblr.com _

 

_La storia di questa straordinaria amicizia nel calcio: 2009, Reus si trasferisce dal Rot Weiß Ahlen al Gladbach. Il ventenne è il ragazzo timido della porta accanto. La sua prima partita in Bundesliga (3 a 3 con il Bochum) è da dimenticare._

_Ma Reus lavora e guarda avanti. Le prestazioni arrivano, è il jolly della squadra. I tifosi lo adorano, i compagni pure, è l'uomo spogliatoio con i suoi scherzi. Nel 2012 si trasferisce al BVB per 17 milioni di euro._

_Al Borussia egli gioca insieme al suo grande amico, finalmente. Götze e Reus si sono conosciuti in nazionale. Diventa presto chiaro che questi due ragazzi si appartengono. Nel 2013, in un'intervista alla rivista per uomini “ **GQ** ”: «Quando ci siamo incontrati in nazionale, è stato facile prendersi. Tra le altre cose abbiamo gli stessi gusti musicali (Jay-Z e Justin Bieber, per esempio), questo aiuta, ma non è fondamentale.»_

_ immagine pubblicata da footballwood.com _

 

_I due amici nel Borussia sono il duo dei sogni, dentro e fuori dal campo. Reus: «quando sei nel rettangolo di gioco, ti accorgi se ci sono dei giocatori con i quali si sviluppa un'intesa particolare. Riconoscere le situazioni in anticipo, prima che avvengano. Per noi spesso è così, Mario sa quello che sto per fare ed è quello che succede.» Götze: «Marco spesso prende delle decisioni (in campo) che avrei preso anche io, ci troviamo ad occhi chiusi.»_

_A Dortmund, Marco e Mario trascorrono insieme ogni minuto libero. Solo in una cosa si trovano divisi, riguarda le console..._

_Reus confida al “ **Welt am Sonntag** ”: «mi piacerebbe giocare contro Mario con la Playstation. Ma io preferisco FIFA13 mentre lui insiste con Pro Evolution Soccer, sfortunatamente. Probabilmente ha paura. Recentemente abbiamo giocato a tennis tavolo. Ho vinto io 7 a 6, Mario ha lasciato la racchetta sul tavolo e ha abbandonato.»_

_Una magnifica stagione insieme. Il bilancio dei sogni: BVB ha realizzato 81 gol. Götze ne ha segnati 10, con 13 assist, 5 assist per Marco che ha segnato 14 gol. Quasi subito la BILD conia il nome “ **GÖTZEUS** ” per il duo dei sogni._

_Franz Beckenbauer è entusiasta: «Marco Reus e Mario Götze sono, nel calcio, la coppia più forte del mondo. Messi, Xavi ed Iniesta del Barcellona formano un triangolo. Ma come duo classico del centrocampo non vedo nessuno migliore di Reus e Götze insieme.»_

_Dopo un anno insieme a Dortmund, la conclusione: nell'aprile del 2013 è ufficiale che Mario Götze si trasferirà al Bayern Monaco. La giovane star riceve critiche da tutte le parti. Molti cominciano ad odiarlo, persino i tifosi del BVB._

_Solo una persona lo protegge, difendendo pubblicamente il suo trasferimento al Bayern: il suo amico Marco Reus!_

_Reus scrive sulla sua pagina di Facebook: «Mario ha preso una decisione per il suo futuro! Ognuno la deve rispettare. La data scelta per comunicare la decisione è stata stupida ed infelice, ma seriamente, nessuno può credere che Mario debba avere una risposta per tutto questo!»_

_Inoltre: «Io penso che alcuni dei commenti che Mario ha dovuto leggere o sentire su Facebook, siano stati scorretti! Non è quello che merita! È vero che deve dire un grosso grazie a Dortmund ma anche il BVB deve ringraziare tanto lui. Per favore non dimenticatelo!»_

_ immagine pubblicata da sport2day4u.blogspot.it _

_Götze, l'amicizia rimane. Come Reus ha supportato l'amico nei mesi successivi al trasferimento al Bayern, così Götze con Marco nel momento più difficile della sua carriera._

_Reus si infortuna gravemente nell'ultima partita amichevole prima dei Campionati del Mondo, contro l'Armenia (6 a 1) e così non può andare in Brasile. Per la star del BVB è un sogno, ma al posto dei Campionati del Mondo, per Reus ci sono le stampelle._

_Il 13 luglio, un gol di Mario e la Germania vince la Coppa del Mondo, un'intera nazione in festa. La giovane star segna nel tempo di recupero. Durante la celebrazione della vittoria, mostrando la maglia di Reus nello stadio del Maracanà fa sentire la propria vicinanza all'amico._

_Reus è rimasto toccato, ringrazia via Twitter: «Grazie, fratello, per il bel gesto!»_

_Götze si gode il titolo di Campione del Mondo, rilassandosi dopo un duro mondiale con la sua ragazza Ann-Kathrin Brommel, postando su internet alcune foto delle vacanze. Reus le vede e scrive «fratello, mi manchi.»_

_È raro sentire queste parole nel mondo del pallone. Parole, che dimostrano che per i due ragazzi non si tratta di un'amicizia superficiale. Götze: «Siamo veramente grandi amici! Perchè Marco è uno con il quale non ci si annoia mai.»_

_ immagine pubblicata da wattpad.com _

Un pomeriggio uggioso di metà ottobre, una leggera pioggerellina che sta cadendo su Dortmund, non fa troppo freddo, anche se tira una discreta tramontana, che costringe chi si ritrova in giro con l'ombrello aperto a tenere l'impugnatura ben salda per evitare che gli possa sfuggire via... i calciatori non possono certamente ripararsi in questo modo, ognuno adotta il proprio stile, c'è chi fa l'indifferente, ed anche se in qualche momento la pioggia ha dei sussulti che la trasformano da pioggerellina ad acquazzone... loro continuano tranquillamente a tenere la testa scoperta, ad indossare una semplice maglia a maniche corte... c'è chi magari invece è più freddoloso e quindi oltre ai pantacollant, una maglietta attillata sotto quella dell'allenamento, un k-way a coprire il tutto ed una berretta di lana per la testa... per non parlare dei guanti... Marco, invece, è una via di mezzo, si ritrova per il campo a correre, calzoncini corti, perchè ancora non fa tutto questo freddo, la testa scoperta, ma un k-way a coprirlo per evitare di ritrovarsi tutto bagnato, continuando a sentire quel tepore che la maglia attillata produce sulla sua pelle nuda.

L'allenamento è quasi giunto al termine, in una giornata di sole senza nuvole di luce ce ne sarebbe ancora tanta, in questo caso invece i riflettori li hanno già accesi da un'oretta... la partitella tra i giocatori, casacca gialla, casacca nera... qualche intervento rischioso, amplificato dal terreno scivoloso, qualche botta non voluta ma arrivata, con Mister Klopp che in ogni occasione si passa la mano tra i capelli bagnati... la stagione sta procedendo con grandi difficoltà, soprattutto in Bundesliga, l'interminabile lista di infortunati... e quindi spera che non se ne debbano aggiungere altri... dei fari di una macchina in arrivo, sta parcheggiando e le luci sono rivolte proprio verso il campo... alcuni giocatori si fermano per cercare di capire chi possa essere... qualcuno butta là un gridolino, cercando di richiamare l'attenzione degli altri... «SKY!!!»

Marco si volta appena un secondo, per poi riprendere quello che stava facendo... e cioè cercare di segnare alla squadra avversaria... si fa passare la palla, un dribbling con finta riuscito e poi un pallonetto a scavalcare Roman in uscita... Marco si porta le mani alle orecchie, come se si aspettasse dei cori dalle tribune, i tifosi, i suoi tifosi... poche decine se ne contano sugli spalti, ma che incuranti della pioggia, seguono con calore e trasporto le gesta dei loro beniamini... e poi uno sguardo di sfida al portiere, una presa in giro bonaria... ed una corsa verso il centro del campo... intanto quella figura arrivata in macchina, non è ripartita, magari rendendosi conto di aver sbagliato strada... e poi c'è quella scritta, “SKY” che non può che avere un solo significato... è arrivato qualcuno che cerca qualcuno... c'è solo da capire chi sia quest'ultimo qualcuno... e Marco spera con tutto il cuore che non tocchi a lui... non ha voglia di parlare, non ha voglia di fermarsi ancora un po' al centro di allenamento... vuole solo fare una doccia calda, prendere la sua roba e tornarsene a casa... e poi magari fare una visita da Sven per ubriacarsi... _beh, ubriacarsi proprio no..._ Jurgen Klopp fischia ed i ragazzi prima di rientrare negli spogliatoi fanno il giro del campo per recuperare tutti gli oggetti utilizzati durante l'allenamento... quindi senza farselo ripetere due volte raggiungono ognuno il proprio armadietto per liberarsi di tutti quegli indumenti bagnati e fiondarsi sotto un getto d'acqua calda... gli spogliatoi sono grandi, la zona doccia pure... ma non esiste una doccia per uno quando tutta una squadra decide di lavarsi nello stesso momento... e quindi ecco la corsa a chi si spoglia prima per accaparrarsene una... grida, lanci di indumenti per aria, corse con le ciabatte ai piedi, per evitare di beccarsi qualche fungo o scivolare con conseguenze imprevedibili... Marco davanti al suo armadietto, ha fretta di tornare a casa ma non ha voglia di aggregarsi a quella corsa alla doccia... sicuro che poi quando arriverà il suo momento, qualcuno si farà gentilmente da parte... ha recuperato l'asciugamano, mentre con l'altra mano tiene il bagno schiuma e lo shampoo, quando si apre la porta ed una voce «Marco?» ed il biondo anche senza voltarsi capisce che quella persona arrivata in una macchina con insegna SKY è lì proprio per lui... dato che la voce della persona che lo sta cercando è quella di Norbert Dickel, commentatore del Borussia Dortmund e responsabile dei rapporti con i media... il biondo si volta, un mezzo sorriso, cercando di nascondere il suo stato d'animo... «chi è, Norbert?» chiede Marco, ricevendo in risposta «Klaus Gronewald di SKY... vorrebbe parlare con te» e quindi aggiunge la domanda di rito... «gli puoi concedere un po' di tempo dopo?» la società incoraggia sempre i giocatori a non rifiutare mai i contatti con i media, a meno che dall'alto non arrivi qualche ordine di “chiusura” temporanea... ma non è questo il caso, anche se questa situazione di squadra in zona retrocessione non aiuta... dato che gli “attacchi” arrivano giornalmente ed i calciatori si trovano in difficoltà... «dammi una mezzoretta e sono da lui» Norbert alza il pollice in alto, facendogli segno di aver capito e dopo averlo ringraziato apre la porta degli spogliatoi uscendo.

«Ciao Marco,» si presenta Klaus Gronewald, Marco non ha avuto molti contatti con lui ma lo conosce... è un presentatore famoso soprattutto per una trasmissione... “Audi Star Talk”. «Ciao Klaus, scusa se ti ho fatto aspettare ma mi hai preso proprio mentre ero sotto la doccia» Klaus allunga la mano stringendo quella del biondo e commentando, «tranquillo Marco, sono io che mi devo scusare per questa improvvisata all'ultimo momento...» intanto i due accompagnati da Norbert Dickel si avviano verso una stanza, utilizzata di solito proprio per questo tipo di incontri. Un tavolo di metallo, semplice, spoglio, una bottiglia d'acqua ed alcuni bicchieri appoggiati sopra... alcune sedie, anche queste di metallo con la seduta di plastica trasparente. Marco si siede, dietro di lui un muro giallo... proprio un muro disegnato, mattone dopo mattone, di colore giallo, a rappresentare il famoso muro della SudTribüne. Norbert saluta e lascia soli Marco e Karl... ed il giornalista spiega il motivo della presenza lì... «allora Marco, nei prossimi giorni dedicheremo la trasmissione Audi Star Talk, interamente a Mario Götze ed avevo pensato ad una sorpresa...» aggiungendo «me la concedi un'intervista? La manderemo in onda durante la trasmissione... e Mario non saprà nulla fino all'ultimo» Marco sorride, non solo perchè è sufficiente sentir parlare di Mario per metterlo di buon umore e poi perchè farebbe qualsiasi cosa per lui... a Marco piacciono le sorprese e sa che anche Mario le gradisce...

“Mario comincia a muoversi, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso il peso del biondo e poi «dai Marco, dov'è il mio regalo???» non riceve risposta, guarda negli occhi Marco... e aggiunge «mi hai fatto il regalo, vero???» e poi continuando il silenzio dell'amico, fa uno sforzo e con le braccia sposta il corpo di Marco, che cade sul letto accanto a lui, mentre Mario si alza in piedi e guardandolo dall'alto verso il basso, «dai Marco, ma è Natale... non chiedevo nulla di costoso o di grandi dimensioni... un regalo, qualcosa da scartare, una sorpresa, qualcosa insomma... uffa» a questo punto incrocia le braccia, il viso imbronciato e si gira dall'altra parte, dando la schiena a Marco...“ _**(Dubai Or Not Dubai)**_

Un'oretta dopo Marco e Klaus si salutano appena usciti dal centro di allenamento del Borussia Dortmund... l'intervista è stata piacevole e Marco si rimangia tutto quello che aveva rimuginato al solo pensiero che quella macchina “marchiata” SKY fosse effettivamente lì per lui... «grazie Karl, ma quindi quando ci sarà la trasmissione?» e Karl, alzando il bavero del giaccone, dato che il freddo si è fatto più pungente, anche se non piove più... «il 20 ottobre alle 22.30», salutando Marco. Il biondo guarda l'ora, non sa se tornare a casa o andare direttamente da Sven... questa sera Pierre era impegnato, ma il biondo preferirebbe avere compagnia... Kevin ultimamente è poco disponibile in quanto aver cambiato il suo status lo ha privato di molta libertà che aveva prima... _chi è sposato, chi è fidanzato..._ ed il pensiero va ad Erik e Matthias che invece ancora sono alla ricerca della loro anima gemella e che quindi potrebbero essere anche interessati ad una serata alternativa... _per prima cosa però entriamo in macchina perchè sta cominciando a fare veramente freddo,_ stringendosi nel suo giaccone. Cerca i numeri di Erik e Matthias sulla rubrica, iPhone alla mano... ma poi di numeri ne cerca un altro, lo conosce a memoria ma non ha voglia di digitarlo sulla tastiera virtuale... lo trova, ci passa un dito sopra per attivare la chiamata, sente il telefono squillare ed aspetta... « _ciao_ » dall'altra parte, in lontananza... come se la persona con la quale sta parlando non si trovasse a 600 km. di distanza, ma in qualche remoto sperduto posto nella galassia... «ciao Marco, che piacere sentirti...» ma Marco fa fatica a comprendere le parole... «Mario??? Non ti sento!!!» «io ti sento benissimo Marco, aspetta che provo a spostarmi un poco...» ed il biondo comincia a sentire meglio la voce del suo giovane amico, «ecco, adesso ti sento bene... ti disturbo Mario?» e l'eroe dei mondiali brasiliani «tu disturbare me??? No, tranquillo... sono qui al ristorante con un po' di gente, un uscita a sei... dato che c'è una novità» e Marco non se lo fa ripetere, curioso com'è... «con chi sei?» e Mario «io, Ann, Fabian, la sua ragazza, Felix e...» si ferma un attimo e Marco sente del chiacchiericcio e poi una voce diversa al telefono «Marco, quanto tempo...» ed il biondo capisce che si tratta di Felix, quel ragazzetto biondo gli manca, spesso lo accompagnava agli allenamenti, quando gli orari coincidevano e più di una volta era andato a vederlo giocare... convinto che il fratello di Mario, il suo fratellino, potrebbe diventare il più forte di tutti, di Mario, di Marco... «che bella sorpresa Felix, sì, in effetti è passato tanto tempo... comunque ci organizziamo e presto passiamo tutti una bella serata insieme, che ne dici? Ma quindi che novità ci sono???» avendo intuito qualcosa... e nei minuti successivi ecco che Felix gli svela che da qualche settimana ha incontrato una ragazza e che il suo cuore è andato in tilt... e Marco sentendo quanta felicità si percepisce dalle parole di Felix si chiede se prima o poi anche lui potrà assaporare di nuovo quelle sensazioni.

La sera del 20 ottobre, sono quasi le 22, Marco si trova nei pressi del Bierhaus Stade, il locale del suo amico Sven, è la sera di Mario, ha provato a chiamarlo ma non risponde... probabilmente si trova già sotto “assedio”, con truccatori, costumisti... o forse per la gioia di Ann truccatrici e costumiste e sorride al solo pensiero. Le dita battono nervosamente sulla pelle del manubrio della sua Aston Martin nera... ferma sul ciglio della strada, in doppia fila, le frecce di emergenza attivate... _ma non esce nessuno???_ In attesa che qualcuno gli liberi un posto... e sono ormai quindici minuti che aspetta... inizialmente il motore acceso ma poi consapevole che l'attesa non sarebbe stata breve ha girato la chiave in senso antiorario per spegnerlo e risparmiare carburante... la pazienza che sta andando a farsi benedire... _ehi_ _gente! Abitanti di Dortmund, ma non vi siete accorti che qui c'è il vostro amichevole Marco Reus di quartiere?_ e sorride gesticolando, ripensando alla frase originaria... che niente aveva a che fare con il ragazzo biondo, numero 11, del Borussia Dortmund. Una tutina attillata rossa e blu??? E la gente che lo vedesse ridere con quella intestità, da solo dentro la macchina, non riconoscendolo, potrebbe pensare che non abbia tutte le rotelle a posto... ma quell'immagine di lui con il costume di Spiderman gli ha fatto passare la noia dell'attesa... ed ecco che il posto tanto agognato si libera... ringrazia con un gesto della mano la signora, mette in moto e prima che qualcuno possa arrivare in picchiata per soffiarglielo, ecco che la sua Aston Martin nera lo occupa con tutta la sua eleganza... l'ha fatta lavare solo pochi giorni fa e visto l'arrivo della stagione fredda l'ha fatta anche tutta lucidare... _metti la cera, togli la cera... metti la cera... togli la cera..._ e con questa Marco pensa che con le citazioni cinematografiche per oggi è a posto. Da giorni SKY non fa altro che pubblicizzare il programma, Audi Star Talk e si prevedono ascolti da record, Mario Götze, l'eroe del Maracanà, è vero che la vittoria è di tutta la squadra, ma anche involontariamente è pure normale che le attenzioni vengano rivolte soprattutto a lui, entrato da pochi minuti, considerata la carta della disperazione, si è rivelata invece la carta vincente... un mondiale iniziato alla grande che dopo un paio di partite lo stava relegando nell'ombra, nel dimenticatoio, è diventato il Mondiale con la emme maiuscola, il suo Mondiale.

Il suo amico Sven gli ha riservato un tavolo un po' in disparte, la gente lo sa che Marco spesso viene in questo locale e quindi non capita di rado che il biondo debba firmare qualche autografo o prestarsi a modello di qualche fotografia... ma proprio per questo motivo, questa sera preferirebbe starsene tranquillo e seguire la trasmissione... avrebbe potuto rimanere a casa, certo... con la sicurezza di non essere disturbato ma oggi non aveva voglia di stare da solo e vedere tutta quella gente intorno a lui, anche se non al suo tavolo, lo fa sentire meglio...

Mario è in splendida forma, vederlo lì, sorridente... chiacchierare con Karl Grunewald, sullo schermo alla destra del giovane compare una foto, un selfie preso mentre si trovavano seduti sull'aereo... di qualche mese fa... quando ancora l'infortunio non aveva tolto la speranza a Marco, quella foto...

_ immagine pubblicata da lukas--31 su tumblr.com _

vedere quella foto... lui e Mario, vicini... _quanto eravamo felici..._ gli occhi si illuminano e cominciano a brillare... più intensamente del solito... si parla di loro... di lui e di Mario... quanto gli manca... quanto è difficile andare avanti, potendo godere solo delle briciole... e la mente viene invasa da tanti ricordi, troppi ricordi... non riesce a focalizzarli singolarmente, ma l'insieme di tutti questi ricordi lo fanno stare bene, perchè lo sa, in cuor suo lo sa, che prima o poi lui e Mario si ritroveranno... _il mio futuro_ , rimanere o andare via, un tifoso del Borussia Dortmund vorrebbe sentirsi dire che rimarrà a Dortmund a vita, ma in questo momento neanche Marco sa cosa lo aspetta... in questo momento si preoccupa solamente della posizione della squadra in Bundesliga... non crede che ci possano essere pericoli di retrocessione... la sola parola lo terrorizza... ma le squadre in cima alla classifica, anche senza considerare il Bayern, stanno andando forte... e perchè la stagione non sia un completo fallimento occorre qualificarsi per la prossima Champions League.

Una mano sul collo, non si è reso conto di non essere più solo... alza lo sguardo e sorride felice «sono contento che tu e Robin ce l'abbiate fatta a liberarvi», Marcel sposta la sedia per mettersi a sedere, Robin accanto a lui, il respiro leggermente accelerato, probabilmente non hanno trovato il parcheggio vicino al locale... alza la mano sinistra per farsi notare da un cameriere, richiamando la sua attenzione... «che prendete?» Marco rivolto verso i due amici... mentre ecco che Klaus Grunewald informa Mario della sorpresa... e quando il biondo vede la reazione del suo giovane amico, quando scopre sullo schermo la presenza di Marco, gli si riempie il cuore di gioia...

_ immagine pubblicata da marcohan su tumblr.com _

_**Marco:** «Naturalmente è stata terribilmente dura non poter far parte della Coppa del Mondo in Brasile.»_

Marco, tra le mani una foto che gli ha mostrato Klaus Gronewald, vorrebbe restituirgliela subito perchè vedere quelle immagini gli fanno provare sentimenti contrastanti... una grande rabbia perchè il suo sogno è terminato prima di cominciare, si era illuso... i Mondiali in Brasile, una grande squadra, la possibilità concreta di vincere il titolo e poi... ma anche una grande gioia per quel gesto, per Mario, per l'eroe del Maracanà... e vederlo mentre tiene e mostra con orgoglio la maglia numero 21, la sua maglia... lo rende ancora più fiero di avere un amico così... Mario... _oh Mario..._

_ immagine pubblicata da littlehappytears su tumblr.com _

_**Marco:** «Non poter aiutare la squadra ed alzare al cielo la Coppa. _

_«Ho visto Mario tenere la mia maglia. È stato un gesto incredibile. Specialmente in questo tipo di situazioni, quando dopo una vittoria del genere, Campione del Mondo, lasci andare le tue emozioni, correre via.»_

_«E non è scontato che tu durante questi momenti tenga in mano e mostri al mondo una maglia che non è tua, e che appartiene a qualcuno che non è lì perchè infortunato. Lo ringrazio per questo, è stato veramente un gesto bellissimo.»_

Poi rivolto verso la telecamera... gli occhi di Marco ad incontrare quelli di Mario, anche se il biondo in quel momento stava guardando solo un pezzo di vetro...

 

_**Marco:** «Mario! Ciao! Sono io, Marco.»_

 

Si volta dietro di se per mostrare il muro giallo... Mario conosce benissimo quella stanza... quindi Marco prosegue...

 

_**Marco:** «Come puoi vedere sono a Dortmund, il tuo vecchio club._

_Ti auguro di divertirti all'Audi Star Talk e... ci vediamo!»_

_ immagini pubblicate da littlehappytears su tumblr.com _

 

Il sorriso di Mario è tutto un programma, la sorpresa è riuscita, Mario è felice... mentre Marco invece è in preda alla commozione, Marcel gli passa un braccio intorno alla vita e se lo tira a se abbracciandolo... con Marco che affonda le sue mani sul corpo dell'amico, mentre sul grande schermo davanti a loro continuano ad arrivare le immagini della trasmissione...

 

_**Klaus Gronewald:** «Una bellissima storia in questo anno, penso. Mostrare la maglietta di Marco, per aiutarlo... è stato un gesto spontaneo?» _

_**Mario:** «Ci ho pensato tutto il pomeriggio. È stato un terribile momento per lui, era là insieme a noi, ha potuto sperimentare solo in minima parte l'aria dei mondiali e poi... non è potuto venire con noi in Brasile...» _

_**Mario:** «È stato un momento molto duro per lui. Vederci in finale e poi vederci gioire dopo averla vinta. In un primo momento ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio non farlo, perchè non sapevo se era una cosa giusta, quando vedi la tua maglia in tutte queste foto, le immagini dei tuoi compagni, il trofeo... quando tutto questo non fa altro che ricordarti che purtroppo non eri là insieme a loro. Ma poi ho pensato che egli fa parte della squadra, è semplicemente uno di noi. E quindi ho voluto farlo, mostrare la maglia di Marco a tutti.» _

_**Klaus Gronewald:** «Bellissimo gesto! Bellissimo gesto!» _

_ immagini pubblicate da yeahtherapy su tumblr.com _

_Il duo dei sogni si riunirà la prossima stagione? Götze vorrebbe Reus al Bayern, durante l'” **Audi Star Talk** ” ammette «sto veramente molto bene con Marco. Aspetto sempre con impazienza di vederlo in nazionale. Abbiamo avuto veramente un grande anno a Dortmund. Naturalmente sarei felice se venisse. Ma questa è una sua decisione.»_

_Reus può lasciare il Borussia nel 2015, una clausola rescissoria di 25 milioni di euro ed il Bayern che ci sta girando intorno. I segnali ci sono: la possibilità di giocare di nuovo insieme, entrambi hanno lo stesso agente, l'agenzia di Volker Struth._

_Götze e Reus in Bavaria, sarebbe la naturale consacrazione della loro amicizia. Ad ora si tengono costantemente in contatto tramite SMS, sono da tempo nei social network. In agosto Mario ha nominato il suo amico Marco per l'ALS Ice Bucket Challenge._

_«Grazie a David Alaba per la nomination. Nomino Marco Reus, André Schürrle e Matthias Schweighöfer!!! Tanto divertimento, avete 24 ore di tempo ;)»_

_Reus accetta la sfida, proprio un'amicizia speciale._

_Il reporter Jörg Weiler della BILD conclude l'articolo scrivendo..._

_«La speculazione su Marco Reus continuerà ancora... Io credo che comunque “ **GÖTZEUS** ” sarà presto di nuovo unito, anche se dal punto di vista di un reporter del Borussia Dortmund, sfortunatamente, con la maglia sbagliata.»_

_ immagine pubblicata da gotze-reus1119 su tumblr.com _

_Io e Marco di nuovo insieme?_ Pensa il giovane, mentre chiude il giornale e si accomoda meglio sulla poltrona. La hostess lo ha avvertito che tra pochi minuti l'aereo atterrerà e quindi lo ha invitato a rialzare lo schienale, allacciare le cinture di sicurezza... vorrebbe mandare un messaggio a Marco, sapere se anche lui ha terminato di leggere l'articolo e soprattutto saperne di più, capire cosa sta pensando il biondo, cosa gli sta passando per la testa... sarà sufficiente a Mario chiamarlo, per portarlo via da Dortmund? Dalla sua famiglia, dai suoi amici, dalla città dove è nato e vissuto... e se ripensa a quella sera, Mario che raggiunge Marco a casa sua... la prospettiva di una serata passata insieme, la loro serata libera... quei momenti drammatici, comunicare al suo migliore amico che se ne stava andando via, che da lì a pochi mesi si sarebbe ritrovato da solo... _dove ho trovato il coraggio? Lasciare Marco... il mio Marco..._ chiude gli occhi per ricacciare una lacrima, afferrando i braccioli della poltrona con le mani e stringendo forte... David al suo fianco... _«tranquillo Mario, tra qualche secondo saremo a terra...»_ sorpreso da quella reazione del suo amico, è la prima volta che lo vede reagire in questo modo in aereo... non sapendo che il motivo di questo suo atteggiamento è un altro.

Marco e Pierre sono seduti ad un tavolino di un bar, sotto un tendone, leggermente distante dalla strada, per evitare i rumori e lo smog... davanti a loro una tazza ricolma di latte, nella quale Pierre sta inzuppando un cornetto caldo, appena sfornato... prova a ritirarlo su e la tazza si mostra impietosamente vuota... il latte è rimasto “imprigionato” dentro la pasta del cornetto... Pierre porta la mano alla bocca in una frazione di secondo, per evitare che il peso del latte possa far cadere una parte del cornetto, ed in queste situazioni di solito la corsa si fermerebbe di sicuro sui pantaloni della tuta, sporcandolo... la bocca piena, mentre osserva Marco, ancora impegnato a leggere il giornale, la BILD, la tazza di latte ancora intatta, i cornetti caldi davanti a lui, il succo di arancia rossa in una brocca di vetro trasparente ed alcune bustine di zucchero, semola bianca, canna, dolcificante, alcune vaschette ripiene di marmellata... una colazione con i fiocchi che Pierre sta gustando pienamente... «Marco?» il ragazzo del Gabon cerca di attirare la sua attenzione... il latte si sta freddando, il cornetto si sta freddando... «sì Pierre, subito...» ma i minuti passano, Marco è preso dalla lettura... e quando richiude il giornale, anche se non ha ancora terminato di leggere l'articolo, il tavolino che aveva lasciato ordinato, pieno di roba da mangiare, lo ritrova come la piana di Waterloo dopo la sconfitta di Napoleone... la sua tazza non c'è più, o meglio, sostituita con quella vuota di Pierre... le tracce della pasta dei cornetti lo tappezzano, alcune macchie di marmellata... Marco alza lo sguardo incontrando quello di Pierre, gli occhi spalancati... «ti sei mangiato tutto?» con il suo amico che riuscendo a fatica a trattenere un piccolo rutto, sorride in risposta. In mano tiene un cornetto, l'ultimo rimasto... è indeciso, lo porta verso la bocca, poi si ferma, lo allontana... guarda Marco, forse nella speranza di ricevere un input che lo aiuti a prendere la decisione giusta... ed il biondo alla fine gli fa segno che lo può mangiare... mentre però subito dopo alza la mano sinistra, attirando l'attenzione del cameriere... e dopo qualche minuto ecco che anche Marco può gustarsi un paio di cornetti alla marmellata, inzuppati in una tazza piena di latte caldo.

Amburgo, 28 ottobre 2014, Millerntorn-Stadion, lo stadio del St. Pauli, squadra di Zweite Liga, che questa sera cercherà l'impossibile... sconfiggere e quindi eliminare il Borussia Dortmund nella corsa per la conquista della DFB Pokal... è vero che la squadra di Mister Klopp non sta attraversando un bel momento... ma sembra pure che le difficoltà le stia incontrando solamente in Bundesliga... la marcia in DFB Pokal e soprattutto in Champions League sta procedendo spedita e senza intoppi. Mario si trova ad Amburgo, perchè il giorno seguente se la vedrà con la squadra principale della città... sarebbe voluto andare allo stadio, per Marco... ma i giocatori sono confinati in hotel, nessuno può uscire... e Mario si deve accontentare della televisione... 3 a 0 il risultato finale, Ciro Immobile al 33° minuto, Marco Reus al 44° e Shinji Kagawa al 86° minuto.

_ immagine pubblicata da lilarose79 su tumblr.com _

_ immagine pubblicata da erikdurmxs su tumblr.com _

Il treno da Amburgo, destinazione Dortmund... la squadra del Borussia viaggia spesso su rotaia... un intero vagone prenotato e off-limits per i curiosi... Marco ha però bisogno di un po' di privacy, si alza, iPhone in mano e si dirige verso i bagni, incredibilmente ne trova uno libero, sta per entrare quando il controllore che sta passando proprio in quel momento lo avverte dell'arrivo ad una stazione... forse pensando che il giocatore del Borussia Dortmund abbia intenzione di utilizzare il bagno proprio come se fosse... beh, un bagno... invece Marco ha solo bisogno di essere solo, di poter parlare in libertà, nella speranza che il rumore delle ruote sulle rotaie non sia troppo forte...

Entra e richiude bloccando la porta, abbassa la tavoletta del wc e ci si siede sopra. Nella tasca della tuta fa capolino la BILD, che ormai Marco si porta sempre dietro con se, promettendosi di ritagliare l'articolo per conservarlo, appena avrà messo piede in casa. Mario è in albergo, ha visto la partita del Borussia Dortmund in televisione, nel salone, insieme ai suoi compagni del Bayern, prima di decidere di ritirarsi in camera... David ancora di sotto, Mario in preda a tanti pensieri, probabilmente, anzi sicuramente, alcuni di questi stanno attraversando e bivaccando pure nella mente di Marco... quell'articolo della BILD... quando l'iPhone di Mario suona, il giovane lo afferra in un attimo, avendolo tenuto sempre a portata di mano... la voce di Marco, la voce di Mario, i complimenti per Marco, per il gol realizzato, per la vittoria del Borussia Dortmund, ma Mario ha bisogno di sapere cosa ne pensa il biondo dell'articolo... di Götzeus... lo sa che è una sua decisione e non vuole costringere l'amico a prendere quella che lui vorrebbe... Mario ha fatto quello che doveva, si è esposto, come mai aveva fatto prima dal momento del suo distacco... «sarei felice se Marco venisse...» c'è bisogno di aggiungere altro??? E Marco non si fa pregare, si confida con l'amico, la voce un poco abbassata, che Mario fa pure fatica a capire, dato il rumore delle ruote di ferro sulla rotaia... il bagno, il finestrino che 99 volte su 100 è aperto... e le parole giungono alle orecchie di Mario con fatica... ma è chiaro quello che Mario vuole sapere, Marco lo sa... non ha ancora una risposta definitiva ma lo sa cosa il suo cuore gli sta gridando... anche se poi tutto questo rimane tra i due amici, troppo forte il rumore...

La partita di DFB Pokal è passata, sia il Borussia Dortmund che il Bayern Monaco si sono qualificate... ma non c'è tempo per fermarsi, il sabato successivo, 1 novembre 2014, la sfida delle sfide... quest'anno si gioca prima a Monaco, a casa di Mario... in Bundesliga purtroppo non c'è storia, il Borussia ha abbandonato la “lotta” troppo presto, con i suoi soli 7 punti, ma la sfida delle sfide va oltre i punti in classifica, le precedenti edizioni hanno evidenziato, se ce ne fosse stato bisogno, che non c'è un favorito, che un Bayern Monaco può vincere al Signal Iduna Park per 3 a 0 per poi subire la stessa sorte nel girone di ritorno all'Allianz Arena... i due amici hanno rallentato un poco, dopo la lettura dell'articolo della BILD, i contatti serrati... gli approfondimenti... e poi una pausa... le squadre escono dagli spogliatoi e si allineano nel tunnel che porta al campo, Marco sta aspettando con ansia... sente il cuore in gola, è un'emozione, come se fosse la sua prima partita in Bundesliga, il suo esordio... si gira dietro ogni pochi secondi, attende... _come mai ritarda?_ I giocatori del Bayern si trovano ancora dentro lo spogliatoio... poi il rumore dei tacchetti, prima alcuni, poi in numero maggiore, il rumore degli scalini, si gira... gli passano accanto Bernat e Xabi Alonso, e lui che continua a girarsi nervosamente... ed eccolo... lo vede, si lanciano un sorriso a distanza, ormai è vicino a lui, gli occhi si incrociano e si perdono in quelli dell'amico, si avvicina ancora di più, allunga il braccio sinistro con la mano serrata a pugno per toccare delicatamente quella di Mario, quindi non resiste più e lo abbraccia... quanto tempo è passato... vorrebbe non staccarsi più, l'odore di Mario che gli porta alla mente tanti di quei ricordi e la consapevolezza che non può più stare lontano da lui, non vuole... si lasciano, si guardano e sorridono di nuovo... prima di rimettersi in riga e cercare di concentrarsi per la partita.

_ immagini pubblicate da welovemesutozil su tumblr.com _

 

_ immagini pubblicate da peerakorn su tumblr.com _

Se qualcuno dei tifosi del Bayern si aspettava un Borussia Dortmund impaurito, remissivo, sarà rimasto deluso, perchè i giocatori gialloneri giocano un primo tempo ad alto livello, con intensità, con qualità, pressando ogni giocatore avversario, raddoppiando, aiutandosi a vicenda e ripartendo con velocità e pericolosamente... da un cross di Pierre, un colpo di testa di Marco e la parte gialla dell'Allianz Arena esplode di gioia... come quella che prova Marco, mentre corre incontro a Pierre per ringraziarlo e festeggiare insieme il vantaggio.

_ immagine pubblicata da wo-soccer su tumblr.com _

Nel secondo tempo il Borussia Dortmund non riesce a tenere i ritmi del primo e piano piano il Bayern prende il sopravvento, non è facile e la squadra di Mister Klopp meriterebbe almeno un punto per tutto l'impegno profuso... Franck Ribery si “tuffa”, l'arbitro abbocca e Robben segna il gol della vittoria su rigore... ed a Marco non rimane altro che ingoiare questo altro boccone amaro, tanti pensieri riprendono possesso della sua mente mentre sta piano piano camminando sul prato dell'Allianz Arena, in direzione degli spogliatoi...

_ immagine pubblicata da littlehappytears su tumblr.com _

Un'uscita secondaria dello stadio, un Audi di grossa cilindrata con il motore acceso, una figura alla guida con cappuccio, cappellino ed occhiali scuri... una porta si apre e qualcuno ne esce di corsa, apre la portiera ed entra in macchina... una sgommata ed i due amici spariscono insieme...


End file.
